Three Things and An Angel
by That-Crazy-Psycho
Summary: What happens when all your friends die? Who do you have left? Who will stop you from falling? The Angel and The Doctor. They'll be around long after those they love are gone. SuperWho One Shot. Castiel and The Doctor Bromance.


**Three Things and An Angel**

_A Superwho Fanfiction_

"He's been gone too long."

"He's only been gone ten minutes."

"Exactly that's _too_ long."

Amy and Rory waited in the safety of the TARDIS for their beloved friend to return.

"I wonder who that man was." Said Amy to no one in particular, Rory knew she was questioning herself more than her husband. He answered regardless.

"The guy in the trench coat?"

"Well I didn't see anyone else there, did you?"

…

The Doctor and the angel stared silently at each other, as if they were trying to figure out if the other was real.

Eventually, the trench coat wearing angel smiled brightly at his old friend.

"Doctor." He spoke softly. His warm voice made the Doctor crack a grin as his eyes filled with tears.

"Castiel." The Doctor's voice was also coated with friendly warmth. "It's been too long."

"Indeed."

The Doctor was finding it difficult to believe that Castiel was standing in front of him. Cas, his last _real _companion before he regenerated. Almost, instantly the Doctor's mind was flooded with the painful goodbye the old friends had first endured.

"_Dean needs me, here. Sam needs me." _

_Cas hadn't wanted to do this, leave his first ever friend. The only friend he'll one day have when everyone else dies. _

"_I understand." _

_This pained the both of them. The Doctor understood that Cas was needed more to the Winchester's and he felt selfish for not wanting to admit that. Cas didn't want the Doctor to understand. He wanted there to be a way for him to be with all his friends. Dean, and Sam, and the Doctor. _

"_I promise you, Doctor, that I will be forever grateful for my adventures." _

_If Dean had heard Cas saying that, he would've made some Nicholas Sparks fiction related joke (though how Dean was familiar with the works of Nicholas Sparks puzzled Cas slightly). _

"_I just hope for you to be happy, Cas." _

_Cas knew that he shouldn't ask the question, but he did. _

"_What about _you_?" _

_The Doctor smiled weakly, it's the question that ends all of his companions time with him. They start with "Doctor, who?" and end with "what about you?". _

"_I'll be fine." Lied the Doctor. "I'm always fine."_

_Cas saw right through the Doctor's reassuring smile. _

"_No. You're not always fine." _

The Doctor quickly distracted himself from his memories.

"How've you been?"

Cas gave a small shrug (clearly humanity was rubbing off on him) as he slowly stepped closer to the Doctor.

"I've been a mixture of emotions." The Doctor let out a chuckle. "You regenerated."

"Oh, a long time ago. You like it?" the Doctor gave a little twirl and pulled at his bow tie. "I personally, like the bow tie. I think it's very cool."

Cas sighed jokingly. (Yup, humanity, _or Dean, _was definitely rubbing off on him). "You still enjoy talking about yourself. I'm not entirely sure about clothing sense-"

"Fashion sense, Cas." Corrected the Doctor. "Fashion sense."

"But Dean does and I think he would disagree with you."

The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched up. "Dean doesn't have fashion sense."

Cas' facial expression matched the Doctor's as he defended the absent hunter. "Yes he does. He knows the correct items of clothing to wear in different hunting situations."

The Doctor chuckled again. "We still can't agree on anything. How are the boys, anyway?"

Cas' memory travelled through his years with Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Difficult as always. How are your new friends?"

Cas had briefly seen a young man and woman who travel with the Doctor, before they had scurried off, most likely to the TARDIS. Cas remembered traveling with Rose. He remembered when he first met her. When they became friends. When she died. How sad both he and the Doctor has been and then how he had promised to find a way to bring Rose back.

"Oh yes! Amy and Rory Pond!" smiled the Doctor. "They're great-wonderful!"

Cas' smiled decreased a little as he spoke. "They'll be waiting for you."

The Doctor's smile, too, decreased. "Yes."

They both knew a goodbye was coming.

"You could…" the Doctor spoke hesitantly. "…you could always come with us?-Just on a few trips if you want?"

Cas has Dean and Sam now, and the Doctor knew that. Yet here he was trying to take Cas away from his family.

"Yes." Smiled Castiel. "Yes, I would like that very much."


End file.
